Ore no namae wa
by Rebilein
Summary: Akira und Hikaru wohnen zusammen. Doch bedeutet zusammenwohnen auch gleichzeitig, dass man sich nah ist?


Titel: Ore no namae wa...

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Rebi

eMail:

Serie: Hikaru no Go

Rating: PG-12

Genre: Shounen-Ai, Romantik

Pairing: Hikaru x Akira

Disclaimer: Keiner der beiden Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiente hiermit auch kein Geld.

Inhalt: Akira und Hikaru wohnen zusammen. Doch bedeutet zusammenwohnen auch gleichzeitig, dass man sich nah ist?

Kommentar: Diese Geschichte spielt etwa 8 Jahre nach dem Hokuto Cup.

**Anmerkung:**** Diese Fanfic ist ****nicht**** Beta gelesen. Wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten xD**

Ore no namae wa...

„Mein Name ist..."

Gedankenverloren betrachtete Hikaru das Türschild, das er vor einigen Jahren angebracht hatte. Er lächelte. Wie lange war das jetzt her? 4 Jahre? Wohnte er wirklich schon so lange mit dem anderen zusammen? Er konnte es irgendwie immer noch nicht ganz glauben.

„Starr nicht so viele Löcher in die Luft, sondern trag lieber die Einkäufe rein."

Ein schlanker, hochgewachsener, junger Mann stupste ihn leicht an und riss ihn somit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Was?", fragte er und blickte in zwei meergrüne Augen.

„Schläfst du immer noch? Meine Güte... du solltest wirklich weniger Arbeiten... Dass deine Gegner und Schüler noch nicht das Weite gesucht haben, wenn sie deine Augenringe sehen, wundert mich allerdings wirklich", wurde er geneckt.

„Du bist doch deswegen auch noch nicht davongelaufen", konterte er und grinste.

„Punkt für dich!", lachte sein Gegenüber und schloss die Tür auf. „Bringst du die restlichen Einkäufe rein? Dann fange ich schon mal mit dem Abendessen an."

„Sicher", bestätigte er seinen Auftrag und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über das Schild gleiten.

Der Schriftzug „Shindou, Hikaru & Touya, Akira" war darauf zu lesen.

Seufzend schnappte er sich die restlichen Einkaufstüten und trug sie in die Wohnung.

„Soll ich dir bei irgendetwas helfen?", wollte er von Akira wissen, der bereits in der Küche die ersten Vorbereitungen zum Kochen traf.

„Wenn du mir im Weg stehen willst, dann bitte. Viel lieber wäre mir aber, wenn du mal das Chaos hier ein bisschen aufräumen würdest. Hast du nicht gesagt, dass Yashiro vorbeikommen wollte?"

„Hm, stimmt...", überlegte Hikaru und legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete dann die leichte Unordnung im Wohnzimmer. „Gut, dann räume ich auf. Sag bescheid, wenn ich dir bei irgendwas helfen kann."

„Werde ich machen...", kam die Antwort und sofort hörte man ihn mit Töpfen und Pfannen rumhantieren.

Während Hikaru aufräumte dachte er abermals über ihre persönliche Situation zusammen.

Sie beide waren jetzt 23, wohnten zusammen, seit sie 19 waren und Hikaru dem anderen seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Ob diese Liebe nun erwidert wurde, wusste er immer noch nicht. Er hatte damals keine Antwort erhalten.

Es hatte ihn viel Mut gekostet, überhaupt über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, zumal er große Angst gehabt hatte, dass der dunkelhaarige nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte, doch sein Liebster hatte sich nicht von ihm zurückgezogen, sondern war von sich aus mit der Idee des Zusammenziehens gekommen. Hikaru sah dies als gutes Zeichen, dass er vielleicht immer noch Chancen bei dem anderen hatte, diesem mit seinen Gefühlen auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

Als die Nachricht ihres Zusammenzugs in der „Weekly Go" erschienen war, hatte es einen ziemlich Tumult um die Sache gegeben. Die offizielle Erklärung der beiden hatte damals gelautet: „Wir ziehen zusammen, um noch öfter gegeneinander spielen und uns somit verbessern zu können."

Dies hatte jeder natürlich verstanden. Und so kamen auch erst gar keine Gerüchte über irgendwelche anderen Gründe in Umlauf.

Seufzend räumte er einige Zeitungen weg, die auf dem Tisch verstreut lagen. Er kannte die Kifu, welche die aufgeschlagenen Seiten zeigten. Waren es doch teilweise die Aufzeichnungen einiger Turnierspiele, die abgedruckt wurden um ein Problem zu behandeln, welches während dem Spielens aufgetreten war.

Immer noch in Gedanken tapste er in die Küche um einen feuchten Lappen zu holen. Der Tisch im Wohnzimmer zeigte mal wieder Gebrauchsspuren – Ränder von Gläsern und Kekskrümel von ihm selbst – die er beseitigen wollte.

Kurz betrachtete er den anderen, der in seinem engen, dunklen Rollkragenpullover einfach nur zum Anbeißen aussah und tapste wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer um weiter aufzuräumen.

Angebissen hätte er am Liebsten sofort, doch er wusste ganz genau, wie der dunkelhaarige dazu stand. Zuviel körperliche Nähe war für ihn tabu. Zwar ließ er sich umarmen, wenn sie alleine waren, aber das war auch schon alles.

/Vermutlich, weil er mich doch nicht liebt.../, dachte Hikaru zum X-ten Mal und seufzte wieder.

„Hat Yashiro gesagt, um wie viel Uhr er in etwa hier ist?", hörte er da plötzlich die Stimme Akiras aus der Küche.

„Am Telefon meinte er, dass er so um 8 hier wäre. Vorausgesetzt, dass sein Zug keine Verspätung hat...", antwortete Hikaru. „Aber sollte das der Fall sein, würde er noch mal anrufen."

„Und ihr habt dann sicher vor, wieder um die Häuser zu ziehen, hab ich recht?", erklang die ruhige Stimme ziemlich in seiner Nähe.

Hikaru blickte sich um und sah den anderen an den Türrahmen gelehnt stehen. „Würde dir das denn gefallen, wenn ich mit ihm unterwegs wäre und dich hier alleine sitzen ließe?", fragte er zurück und kam auf ihn zu, blieb vor ihm stehen.

Wie immer bemerkte er den Größenunterschied, als er zu dem anderen aufblicken musste. Dieser war gut einen halben Kopf größer, doch er nutzte diesen Vorteil nie aus, indem er auf kleinere herabschaute.

Akira zuckte mit den Schultern. „Würdest du mich denn alleine lassen?"

„Nur, wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen wollen würdest... Aber ansonsten... nein", entschied er und grinste.

„Hm... das sollte mich jetzt beruhigen, oder?", schmunzelte der andere und legte dann ein Lächeln auf, bei dem Hikarus Knie weich wurden vor Glück.

„Du weißt genau, warum...", wisperte der kleinere nun.

Akira nickte nur. Das war für ihn ein Thema, über das er nicht gern redete. Dennoch legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Wange, an die sich Hikaru direkt anschmiegte. Es war schon sehr selten, dass solche kleinen Zärtlichkeiten von dem dunkelhaarigen ausgingen. Aber es reichte Hikaru, solange er nur bei ihm sein durfte.

„Ich sollte weiter aufräumen...", murmelte er schweren Herzens.

„Und ich sollte mich um das Essen kümmern...", stimmte Akira dem zu und ließ seine Hand sinken.

Wieder gingen sie in ihre unterschiedlichen Arbeitsbereiche. Anfangs hatten sie abgesprochen, dass Akira für das Kochen zuständig war – er liebte es zu kochen, außerdem war Hikarus Essen immer ungenießbar gewesen – und Hikaru dafür für Ordnung sorgte. Dies war zwar nicht sein Spezialgebiet, aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt und da sein Liebster wirklich sehr ordentlich war, blieb nicht viel für ihn zu tun übrig.

Gerade sortierte er einige Bücher, die sie beide für ihren Unterricht brauchten, in das entsprechende Regal ein, schob noch das Goban zurecht und blickte sich dann im Zimmer um. Er nickte, fand nichts mehr, was am falschen Platz lag und tapste schließlich in die Küche um sich an den Küchentisch zu setzen.

„Schon fertig?", fragte Akira und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Jep. Dein Ordnungswahn färbt langsam auf mich ab. Es lagen nur ein paar Zeitungen und Bücher herum...", kommentierte er und sah dem anderen beim Gemüseschneiden zu. „Haben wir eigentlich noch Tee?"

„Schau mal im Kühlschrank nach... Wenn nicht, kannst du ja welchen machen."

„Wow, das traust du mir zu?", witzelte der kleinere, quetschte sich an Akira vorbei, wobei er ihn halb in den Arm nahm und krabbelte dann beinahe in den Kühlschrank um die Karaffe mit Tee zu suchen. „Hm, nö... nichts mehr da...", meinte er und schloss fröstelnd die Tür. „Jetzt könnte ich eine warme Umarmung gebrauchen...", murmelte er und schielte zu dem anderen, der ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick bedachte.

„Gibt's später... vielleicht...", meinte dieser und schnippelte weiter das Gemüse klein.

„Och... manchmal kannst du echt dem Kühlschrank Konkurrenz machen, weißt du das?"

„Man nennt mich ja nicht umsonst „Mr. Cool"...", konterte der andere.

„Der Punkt geht diesmal eindeutig an dich!", grinste der schwarzblonde. Er hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört, sein Pony zu blondieren. Es war nun mal sein Markenzeichen. Vielleicht würde er es in gehobenen Jahren lassen, aber vorerst blieb das so.

Akira lächelte und trat einen Schritt beiseite um seinen Mitbewohner vorbei zu lassen, der nun aus einem Schrank alles zusammensuchte, was er für den Tee brauchte.

Der Tee war schnell gemacht, musste nun allerdings etwas ziehen. Auch der dunkelhaarige kam gut mit dem Essen voran und es war kurz vor 8 Uhr fertig zum Servieren.

Gerade in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür.

„Ich mach auf!", rief Hikaru und stürmte an die Tür.

Davor stand kein geringerer als Yashiro, beladen mit einer Sporttasche.

Jauchzend sprang Hikaru dem anderen entgegen. Es kam schließlich nicht oft vor, dass der andere die beiden Pros besuchte um alte Erinnerungen wach zu rufen oder Neuigkeiten auszutauschen.

„Yo, Shindou!", grinste er und umarmte den kleineren.

Bei Yashiro spürte Hikaru den Größenunterschied noch deutlicher. Dieser war noch größer als Akira und neckte den schwarzblonden jungen Mann immer wieder gern damit.

Doch diesmal war er einfach nur froh, wieder bei seinen Freunden ein bisschen Zeit verbringen zu dürfen.

„Wo ist denn Mr. Cool abgeblieben?", fragte er schließlich und zog sich im Eingangsbereich die Schuhe aus.

Akira war derweil im Gang erschienen und hob die Hand zum Gruß.

„Yo, Touya! Wie geht's denn so?", begrüßte er ihn und grinste, ging auf ihn zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Danke der Nachfrage. Ich kann nicht klagen. Und wie ist es dir so ergangen?"

„Ziemlich viel Stress in letzter Zeit. Aber jetzt hab ich endlich wieder etwas Luft." Er grinste breit, sah dann zwischen Hikaru und Akira hin und her.

„Bei euch hat sich scheinbar immer noch nichts gebessert, oder?", fragte er und betrachtete den kleinsten der Runde mit einem mitleidigen Blick.

Yashiro war wirklich der einzige, der wusste, dass Hikaru in seinen Mitbewohner verliebt war. Zwar fand er es traurig, da er eigentlich beide sehr gut leiden konnte und ihnen alles Glück der Welt wünschte, doch wenn Touya nicht wollte, dann sollte man ihn besser auch nicht zu seinem Glück zwingen.

„Ich muss mich um das Essen kümmern...", wich der dunkelhaarige aus und verschwand in der Küche.

„Ohje... hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?", fragte Yashiro an den zurückgebliebenen und fuhr sich durch seine silbergrauen Haare.

Hikaru schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Alles, was mit Gefühlen zu tun hat, lehnt er ab... Ich bin schon damit zufrieden, wenn ich ihn ab und zu umarmen darf."

„Shindou! Hilf mir mal bitte mit dem Essen!", rief Akira in diesem Moment aus der Küche.

Hikaru seufzte, führte ihren Gast ins Wohnzimmer. „Machs dir bequem, fühl dich wie zu Hause", lud er diesen ein. „Ich schau mal eben, was unser erstes Brett denn für Probleme hat", grinste er.

„Shindou!"

„Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon...", seufzte Hikaru und ging in die Küche.

Dort hatte der dunkelhaarige bereits alles auf Teller gelegt und drückte zwei davon nun seinem Mitbewohner in die Hände. „Geh schon mal vor, ich komm gleich mit dem Rest nach", kommandierte er.

Folgsam tapste Hikaru zurück zu Yashiro und stellte die Teller auf dem Tisch ab.

„Er scheucht dich ja ganz schön rum... Du solltest irgendwann einmal Prioritäten setzen...", meinte dieser nun leise und hörte sogleich ein Räuspern aus Richtung der Küche.

„Ich höre alles, Yashiro...", bekam er zu hören und kicherte leise.

„Was gibt's zu lachen?", wollte Akira wissen, brachte den Rest, den sie zum Essen brauchten, mit und stellte alles auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ach, schon gut", grinste Yashiro und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Das sieht lecker aus. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht immer Meisterkoch werden wolltest?", fragte er und betrachtete das Essen.

„Danke für die Blumen. Und ja, ich bin sicher."

Gemeinsam aßen sie zu Abend und unterhielten sich dabei angeregt über die neusten Ereignisse in der Go-Welt.

„Habt ihr schon von den neusten Pros aus Korea gehört? Das Level scheint dort noch weiter gestiegen zu sein", meinte Yashiro zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Stimmt, davon habe ich auch gehört. Es sollen richtige Genies sein", stimmte Hikaru zu.

„Sei doch froh, dass sie erst jetzt aufgetaucht sind... Vielleicht hätten wir damals zu unseren Zeiten noch mehr Rivalen gehabt", mischte sich Akira ein.

Normalerweise hielt er sich bei Unterhaltungen der beiden anderen heraus, doch diesmal musste er einfach etwas dazu beisteuern.

„Du hörst dich an, als wären wir schon uralt...", meinte der schwarzblonde und stupste seinen Liebsten mit dem Ellbogen sanft an.

„Wenn ich mir deine Augenringe anschaue...", wollte dieser wieder beginnen und kicherte, als Hikaru ihn gespielt böse anfunkelte.

„Augenringe? Wo denn?", fragte Yashiro und beäugte den kleinsten eingehend. „Also ich kann keine entdecken. Sieht immer noch genauso zum Anbeißen aus wie immer."

Der dunkelhaarige hielt inne, bedachte Yashiro mit einem undefinierbaren Blick und aß dann still weiter.

„Als wenn ich zum Anbeißen wäre...", murrte Hikaru.

„Aber das bist du. Wenn du dich nicht schon längst für einen anderen entschieden hättest, ich hätte dich auf jeden Fall genommen...", bestätigte Yashiro.

Er hatte schon immer offen zugegeben, dass er Hikaru sehr mochte. Auch, dass er ihn anziehend fand, war eigentlich nichts neues.

Dennoch reagierte Akira immer wieder leicht allergisch darauf und es machte ihm Spaß den anderen damit zu ärgern.

„Soll ich euch ein Hotelzimmer buchen, damit ihr ungestört sein könnt?", fragte Akira und bedachte beide wieder mit einem seiner wirklich undeutbaren Blicke.

Hikaru lächelte. Er kannte Akira und wusste, dass dieser nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte. Dennoch wunderte es ihn immer wieder, dass er so seltsam auf Yashiro reagierte, wenn dieser bei ihnen zu besuch war.

„Das wäre doch mal was...", lachte der junge Mann mit den silbergrauen Haaren und zwinkerte Hikaru zu. „Na? Wärst du dabei?", fragte er ihn.

„Mal schauen", gab dieser zurück und lachte ebenfalls.

Akira war wieder still geworden und aß seinen Teller leer. Die anderen beiden waren natürlich schon lange fertig und unterhielten sich schon wieder über ein anderes Thema.

Wie man soviel reden konnte, das hatte der dunkelhaarige noch nie verstanden.

Schweigend stellte er das Geschirr zusammen und nahm einen der Stapel, stand auf.

Yashiro betrachtete ihn kurz, nahm dann ungefragt den anderen. „Ich helfe dir eben... Shindou hast du dann Lust auf eine Runde Speed-Go?"

„Klar!", freute sich Hikaru und sprang auf um die Uhr zu suchen, die sie dafür brauchten.

Akira ging derweil in die Küche, gefolgt von Yashiro, der ihn schließlich forschend anschaute.

„Ich frage mich, wie du Shindou nur so behandeln kannst... Du weißt doch ganz genau, was er für dich empfindet...", meinte er leise und ernst.

„Ich behandle ihn nicht anders, als sonst auch. Und du weißt auch ganz genau, dass dieser ganze Gefühlskram noch nie was für mich war", erwiderte dieser und blickte durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Hikaru immer noch suchend vorfand.

„Du kannst manchmal echt ein ziemlicher Sturkopf sein... Wenn du nicht aufpasst, dann schnappe ich ihn dir noch weg." Yashiro schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu Hikaru zurück, der nun endlich die Uhr gefunden hatte und sich vor das Goban setzte.

Akira seufzte leise, betrachtete die beiden, wie sie nun mit ernsten Gesichtern gegeneinander spielten. Manchmal wünschte er, Hikaru hätte ihm nie etwas von seinen Gefühlen gesagt. Doch andererseits war er froh, den anderen bei sich zu haben.

Das Zusammenleben war um einiges einfacher, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Auch wenn es ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet hatte, den anderen überhaupt zu fragen.

Lächelnd füllte er drei Becher mit Tee und brachte diesen zu den beiden Spielenden, setzte sich zu ihnen um ihnen beim Spielen zu zuschauen.

Yashiro hatte sich, seit er das letzte Mal zu Besuch gewesen war, noch einmal um ein ganzes Stück verbessert und machte es dem schwarzblonden nun nicht leicht, die Oberhand zu behalten.

Dennoch konnte er letzten Endes nichts anderes tun, als seine Niederlage einzugestehen und grinste seinen Gegenspieler und langjährigen Freund an. „Warum schaffe ich es eigentlich nie, dich zu besiegen?"

„Vielleicht liegt es ja an meinem Charme?", fragte Hikaru zurück und setzte sein Herzbrecher-Lächeln auf, bei dem schon viele Frauen weiche Knie bekommen hatten. Viele hatten ihm schon Liebesbriefe und ähnliches geschickt. Auch bei öffentlichen Veranstaltungen hatten sie versucht, mit ihm anzubändeln, doch bisher hatte er immer freundlich abgelehnt.

„Als ob ich dagegen nicht schon lange immun geworden wäre...", lachte Yashiro und sah schließlich Akira an, deutete auf das Goban. „Spielen wir auch eine Partie?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Speed-Go?", kam die Gegenfrage.

Schnell räumte der kleinste der dreien die restlichen Steine zurück in die Goke und machte dann Platz, damit sich Akira an das Goban setzen konnte.

„Was immer du möchtest...", erklärte Yashiro.

Wieder begann eine richtige Hetzjagd auf dem Spielfeld und erneut verlor ihr Gast das Spiel.

„Ich geb's auf... Ihr seid einfach immer noch zu stark für mich...", grummelte er und lehnte sich zurück.

Hikaru grinste und auch Akira lächelte nun.

„Werde ich euch eigentlich irgendwann einmal einholen? Oder wollt ihr beide wirklich für immer an der Spitze bleiben, ohne irgendwelche wirklichen neuen Gegner zu haben?"

„Wir haben uns, das ist vollkommen ausreichend...", sinnierte Akira und schmunzelte, war seinem Mitbewohner einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Ich gehe das Geschirr spülen...", meinte der dunkelhaarige schließlich und stand auf.

„Dann zeige ich dir das Gästezimmer, Yashiro", fügte Hikaru hinzu und stand ebenfalls auf.

Schnell ergriff er die Hand seines langjährigen Freundes und zog ihn mit sich.

Akira blieb alleine zurück, spürte einen leichten Stich und seufzte. Seit wann reagierte er denn so, wenn er die beiden Hand in Hand sah?

Er wusste es nicht und versuchte sich damit abzulenken, dass er die Becher einsammelte und in die Küche brachte, wo er sich voller Elan über das benutzte Geschirr hermachte.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du ihm treu bleiben willst, auch wenn er deine Gefühle nie erwidern würde?"

Die beiden waren inzwischen im Gästezimmer, standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich an.

„Ich liebe ihn... Aber ich respektiere seine Meinung. Und wenn er sagt, dass er nicht mit mir intim werden möchte, dann ist das für mich in Ordnung...", begann Hikaru leise und blickte zur Seite.

„Ist das wirklich so?", fragte Yashiro und zog den anderen an sich, drehte dessen Gesicht, sodass er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Ja...", nickte der schwarzblonde, ließ sich aber vom Blick des anderen fesseln.

In diesem Zustand ließ er eigentlich fast alles mit sich machen, das wusste Yashiro ganz genau. Er wusste, welche Auswirkungen dieser Blick haben konnte. Und bei Hikaru wirkte er besonders gut.

Deshalb nutzte er auch diese eine Chance, beugte sich herunter und küsste den anderen. Erst sanft, dann verlangender.

Hikaru ließ es geschehen und erwiderte den Kuss, ohne zu merken, dass nebenan das Wasser rauschte.

„Shindou!"

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden auseinander und sahen zur Tür, in der Akira mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stand.

Hikaru schluckte. „Akira...", flüsterte er leise und schämte sich plötzlich für sein Tun.

Der Zustand des dunkelhaarigen dauerte nur einige Sekunden, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und blickte nun Yashiro an. „Ich habe Badewasser eingelassen... Wenn du möchtest...", meinte er nüchtern und verschwand dann wieder ohne Hikaru auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Yashiro nickte, sah schließlich den kleinsten schuldbewusst an. „Tut mir leid... Ich konnte nicht widerstehen...", meinte er leise und sah auf den Boden.

Hikaru ignorierte ihn, lief seinem Liebsten hinterher.

„Akira warte bitte...", meinte er und versuchte den anderen an der Hand festzuhalten.

Dieser machte sich los. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Shindou. Geh zurück zu Yashiro und vergnüge dich mit ihm!"

Hikaru sah ihn an, schnappte sich erneut die Hand des anderen und ließ diesmal nicht zu, dass dieser sich losmachte.

„Nein", sagte er entschieden. „Ich bleibe hier, bei dir. Und weißt du auch, warum? Weil ich dich liebe! Du bist so ein verdammter Idiot, wenn du wirklich glaubst, ich wollte einen anderen als dich! Ich weiß ja, dass du mich nicht liebst und mich trotz meiner Gefühle für dich in deiner Nähe duldest. Trotzdem bin ich dir nie zu nah gekommen, oder? Ich habe dich nie gezwungen Dinge zu tun, die du nicht wolltest! Ich wollte weiter einfach nur bei dir sein, in deiner Nähe! Das hat mir schon gereicht!" Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt und war lauter als sonst. „Du bist der Einzige für mich, das wird sich niemals ändern. Ich liebe dich, Akira! Das gerade eben... Dieser Kuss hatte nichts zu bedeuten! Ich schwöre es dir!"

Gerührt von dieser Ansprache brachte der andere kein Wort heraus. Stumm blickte er den anderen an.

Als er die beiden küssend vorgefunden hatte, war bei ihm nicht nur eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Er hatte endlich erkannt, dass er wahnsinnig eifersüchtig auf das innige Verhältnis der beiden anderen war.

Sanft zog er den kleineren in eine Umarmung, strich ihm leicht durch die Haare.

„Dann versprich mir ab sofort, dass du nie wieder jemand anderen küssen wirst außer mir...", meinte er leise und schloss die Augen.

Endlich hatte er seine Gefühle verstanden, die ihn schon seit so langer Zeit immer wieder durcheinander gebracht hatten.

„Ja... alles was du willst...", wisperte Hikaru und schmiegte sich an den anderen, verstand erst jetzt allmählich, was dieser überhaupt gesagt hatte. „Niemanden... außer dir?", fragte er nach und sah nach oben in zwei sanft funkelnde meergrüne Augen.

„Ich habe es endlich verstanden...", lächelte Akira und überbrückte die wenigen Zentimeter um seinen Mitbewohner endlich zu küssen.

Hikaru weinte vor Glück, als sie sich wieder lösten, wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen weg.

„Ich liebe dich auch... Das habe ich endlich erkannt...", flüsterte der dunkelhaarige mit sanftem Lächeln.

Die Tränen wollten nicht versiegen, doch das war dem schwarzblonden erst einmal egal. Er lächelte überglücklich.

„Dann bleibt nur noch eins...", begann er und schmunzelte. „Mein Name ist Hikaru... Akira...", grinste er.

Hinter ihnen applaudierte jemand. Yashiro war ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen stehen geblieben und hatte alles mitangehört und –angesehen.

„So gefallt ihr mir schon besser. Mission erfolgreich beendet!", grinste er.

Akira sah ihn musternd an. „Danke, dass du mir die Augen geöffnet hast...", lächelte er und drückte Hikaru an sich. „Und lass gefälligst ab sofort deine Pfoten von meinem Hikaru."

Yashiro lachte nur noch und verzog sich dann ins Badezimmer um das angebotene Wasser auszunutzen.

~ * ENDE * ~


End file.
